


Therion and Aderstrome

by lovelyleias



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya stumbles upon Rose's erotic wizard slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therion and Aderstrome

_The bearded sorcerer raised his staff high above his head and shot Therion the Gilded a look for pure, unadulterated lust._

_“Are you going to just stand there?” Aderstrome of the High Forests asked silkily, his arm still raised. “Or are you finally going to take me?”_

_Therion teleported to the other side of the room and slowly snaked his hands past the other man’s belt. Aderstrome dropped his staff, but something else rose up in response. He began to moan as Therion knelt and—_

Kanaya jumps as the door opens with a thud. She closes the computer quickly and tries to make herself appear busy with her latest sewing project. Rose regards her curiously from the doorframe. 

“Were you looking at my writing?” The Seer asks. 

“Um, yes,” Kanaya admits sheepishly dropping her needle back onto the table. “I went to check the time and the document was open, so felt compelled to peek. My apologies.”

“No, there’s no need for that,” Rose crosses the room towards her, and Kanaya feels her cheeks flush green with the embarrassment that comes with being caught red-handed. She sits down on one of the room’s chairs as Rose continues to speak. “Although, what you’ve seen is certainly not my most quality work. I recently found one of my earliest pieces and was comparing it to my current work.”

“I knew you enjoyed reading stories like that one, but I don’t believe I was aware that you wrote them, too.” 

Rose grins and sits next to Kanaya, kissing her lips gently. “Yes, I must admit it was a way to pass the time in the past.”

“And… those men. Therion and Aderstrome? Did they end up as matesprits?” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say they started a relationship, but they certainly had a lot of sex,” Rose chuckles. 

Kanaya bites her cheeks and looks away. “I see.”

Realization quickly takes hold of Rose. “Did you want to read more?”

The troll smiles sweetly. “I think I might.”

“Alright,” Rose jumps to her feet and retrieves the computer. “But let me find a good one.” 

She passes the computer to her girlfriend and watches in amusement as Kanaya’s face flushes the more she reads.

“Did he just…?”

“Yep.”

“With his…?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Do you… do you think that would work if we tried it?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
